Stáition Céintrall nan Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine railway station
Red Line Western Blue Line Yellow Line Orange Line Eastern Blue Line | other = | structure = | platform = 5 island platforms | depth = | levels = 2 | tracks = 11 | parking = yes | bicycle = | baggage_check = | opened = 1965 | closed = | rebuilt = | electrified = 1965 | ADA = Yes | code = STA | owned = Marquessate of Transport and Infrastructure | zone = | former = | passengers = | pass_year = | pass_percent = | pass_system = | mpassengers = | services = |line=Red|next= }} |rows2=2}} |hide2=yes}} |rows1=2}} |hide1=yes}} }}Stáition Céintrall nan Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine railway station ˌkʰe:ɨnd̥rɔɫ ʰŋˈʍanən ˌe:ɨrəθ ˈri:ɲe (English: Central Station of An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine) is the main of the Rockallic capital of An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine. With five of Rockall's train lines running through or terminating at the platforms, it is Rockall's busiest railway station, seeing an average passenger rate of 558,000 passengers per day either terminating or transferring here. Location The railway station is located in the northeast of the Barony of An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine in the Rockallic Federal District, near to the border with the baronetcy of Méasa na Lóda tÚbher an Mínais, which approximately 600 metres to north of the station. South of the station is An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine City Centre, providing shopping malls, amusement facilities, sporting facilities, restaurants, coffee shops, and bars to those interested. Approximately 400 metres north of the station is the D4, which can be entered onto by taking the entry/exit "Stáition Céintrall". Only a couple of hundreds of metres towards the west is the An Cháitear junction where one can move onto the D5. History Services The railway station is the terminus for the Eastern Blue Line and Orange Line coming in from the east, and the Western Blue Line and Yellow Line coming in from the west. It is also a through station for the looping Red Line. Western Blue Line The Western Blue Line provides both Stopper and Intercity services to An Bhá Góirm and Nuardhtheaobhoinn, connecting An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine with the south and west coasts. Trains leave once every hour at 3 past the hour, alternatingly Stopper and Intercity, from platforms 1 (Stopper) and 2 (Intercity). During rush hours, trains leave every half hour, still alternatingly Stopper and Intercity, from the same platforms at 3 and 33 minutes past the hour. During rush hours, trains are joined to the Yellow Line between An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine and An Bhá Góirm Yellow Line The Yellow Line provides both Stopper and Intercity services to An Bhá Góirm and Meoirr na Lóda, connecting An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine with the south coast. Trains leave twice an hour, alternatingly Stopper and Intercity, from platforms 3 (Stopper) and 4 (Intercity) at 18 and 48 minutes past the hour. During rush hours, trains leave every fifteen minutes, still alternatingly Stopper and Intercity, from the same platforms at 3, 18, 33 and 48 minutes past the hours. During rush hours, the trains of 3 and 33 minutes past respectively are joined to the Western Blue Line between An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine and An Bhá Góirm. Orange Line The Orange Line provides both Stopper and Intercity services to Mhólanne and Régnich na Nuardh, connecting An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine with the two viscountcial capitals and the north coast. Trains leave four times every hour, alternatingly Stopper and Intercity, from platforms 5 (Stopper) and 6 (Intercity) at 5, 20, 35 and 50 minutes after the hour. During rush hours, trains leave every ten minutes, two Stoppers and four Intercities, with Stoppers departing at 10 and 40 minutes past the hour and Intercities departing at 20, 30 and 50 minutes past the hour as well as on the hour exactly. Eastern Blue Line The Eastern Blue Line provides both Stopper and Intercity services along the east and Loch Mhólanne coasts, connecting an Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine with Tíbheuth Thir, Eoilanthir, Duairdebh, Mhólanne, and Nuirdhebh. Trains leave four times every hour, alternatingly Stopper and Intercity, from platforms 7 (Stopper) and 8 (Intercity) at 8, 23, 38 and 53 minutes past the hour. Rather than increasing the frequency of trains during rush hours, the Eastern Blue Line increases the number of coaches. Although technically the Eastern Blue Line connects An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine directly to the Loch Mhólanne coast, passengers only win time until Eoilanthir. For other stations between and including Duaidhebh Ó iÚrrain and Nuirdhebh it is more profitable and less time-consuming to take an Orange Line intercity to Mhólanne and then change there to the Eastern Blue Line. For tourists interested in the panoramic views that the line has to offer, it is allowed to buy a "full route" ticket. Red Line The Red Line is a looping train line which provides connections to almnost all train stations within the Rockallic Federal District. It connects Stáition Céintrall with six stations it is otherwise not directly connected to, namely Crannchóiste, An Bhá nan Éirith Ghréine hÓ Dhéase (change to Purple Line), Teach na Ruicheall, Iònnegéadhna hÓ Nuardh, Iònnegéadhna hÓ Dhéase, and Géadhn Ó hOirthear. Trains leave every ten minutes from platforms 9 (clockwise bound) and 10 (counterclockwise bound) at 9, 19, 29, 39, 49 and 59 minutes past the hour. The Red Line provides only Stopper services. Public transport connections Bus Right to the south of the railway station is a bus station providing the following bus services: Tram West of the railway station, right underneath the viaduct leading the trains to the platforms, is the tram stop of "Stáition Céintrall" with two eastern platforms (O1 and O2) and two western platforms (S1 and S2). The following tram lines call here: BLS Platforms 8 (southbound) and 9 (northbound), together forming an island platform, are called at by the following BLS lines: Category:Train station in Rockall Category:Seafaring Confederation